


10 ... 1 (fifty words)

by fromthefire



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics)
Genre: 10-1, Other, absrtact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefire/pseuds/fromthefire
Summary: They all know Diego is lying but no one will confirm. (or maybe Diego likes getting the bad guys)





	10 ... 1 (fifty words)

**Author's Note:**

> 10-1 is a technique where the story is written with ten words, nine words, then eight and so on resulting in a fifty word story.

diego  
He was always breaking bones and cracking skulls, I remembered.  
Nothing could make him happier than serving his justice.  
“Brother,” I tried. “This isn't you; your job.”  
He hated the authority in anyone’s voice.  
“Who else will do it?” Silence.  
I shrug. I could never.  
“Yeah. I called it.”  
He leaves again.  
“For justice.”  
"Liar."

lutjer  
Always so blind but "dad" "loved" him the most, anyway.  
Always taking orders but never able to give them.  
I always thought, 'because he was a boy."  
But "dad" thrived off of his innocence.   
"I'm one of you," I say.  
He'd never reply back aloud.  
But his eyes did.  
They were cold.   
Always disgusted.  
Always.

klaus

His eyes were never not red; Whether droopy or puffy.   
If he was crying or high, pain never left.  
He used to say it was quiet them.  
"Who?" I asked. "All of them."   
"Shut up. Shut up. Please."   
He cries more loudly.  
"You cant understand,"  
"Go, Go!"  
"Go."

vanya  
I have dreams at night but they feel like memories.  
I'm powerful and strong but it feels almost ... wrong.  
Its great until towards the end. Everything changes.  
Everyone begins to cower in my presence.   
Especially "dad". He's small and helpless.  
My eyes don't look away.  
My hand doesn't tremble.  
We lock eyes.  
I smile.  
"Die."

five

He's the strongest, smartest, bravest, but too much for "dad".   
He was too intelligent to be used by him.  
He stood up to him when we couldn't.  
He left and


End file.
